


I’ve Fallen for My Best Friend

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You weren’t an Avenger but you were friends with them. You and Natasha have been best friends for a while now and you’ve noticed you’ve falling in love with her.





	I’ve Fallen for My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Tony was having another party, it was only for the Avengers and some close friends which is why were were there. Everyone on the team considered you family.

You were looking around the room when Bucky walked over to you. “Hey (Y/N).” He pulled you into a hug, you hugged him back.

“Hey Bucky.” You smiled, you noticed that he was wearing a really nice suit. “Someone finally going to ask Steve out?”

He nods and blushed. “I’m going to try.”

“You got this Bucky.” You gave him a reassuring smile.

He pulled you into another hug. “Thanks doll.” When he pulled away from the hug he walked over to Steve.

Looking around the room again you found Natasha. She smiled at something Clint had said and when she looked up and saw you looking at her, her smile widened.

You didn’t even realize you were doing it but your cheeks started heating up and you bit your lip as you looked away from the redhead. Suddenly Pietro was by your side but you weren’t paying attention.

“Someone has feelings for a certain redhead.” He smirked.

Hearing his voice so suddenly caused you to yet out a squeal, you turn to look at him with wide eyes. “Pietro!” You playfully smacked his arm. “Don’t do that!”

Pietro just laughs. “I’m being serious, you have feelings for her.”

“What? No I don’t.” 

He gives you a knowing look. “Sure you don’t. But the way you look at her says otherwise.” He walks away leaving you alone, you narrow your eyes at him as he walks away.

After the party Tony said you could spend the night at the compound but you told him that it was okay. You told everyone that you would see them later. Now you were laying in bed lost in your thoughts. You couldn’t get what Pietro said off your mind. 

Was he right? You kept going over every moment you spent with Natasha and when she was in the same room as you. You realized that you did in fact have feelings for her.

Your eyes widened as you sat up. “I’ve fallen in love with my best friend… I’m so fucked.” You held your head in your hands. You had no idea what to do.

**xxxxx**

The next day you had gotten a text from Natasha, she asked you if you wanted to go get some coffee. You couldn’t say no to her so you told her you would meet her at the cafe you both liked.

You had gotten there before her so you ordered both of your drinks before sitting at a table. While you were waiting for her you couldn’t help but bounce your leg nervously and you bit your lip.

Natasha walked into the cafe not long after, she saw you and smiled. But then she saw how nervous you looked. She walked over to the table and sat down across from you. “Hey (Y/N), sorry I’m a little late.”

You smiled at her as you gave her, her drink. “It’s okay, no worries.”

“Everything alright?” She asked before she took a sip of her drink. “You seem like you have something on your mind.”

If only she knew. There was no way you could tell her how you felt, she couldn’t have feelings for you too could she? She’s absolutely amazing in every way, she could have anyone she wants.

When you didn’t say anything she knew you were lost in your thoughts again. Natasha set her drink down and placed a hand on top of yours. “(Y/N) what’s going on? You know you can always talk to me.”

“I know Nat…” You look down. 

“Talk to me, what’s going through that mind of yours?” Ever since Natasha has known you she has never seen you like this and she was worried.

You ran a hand through your hair as you took a deep breath. “Let’s just say I’ve realized something that I should’ve realized a while ago…”

“What did you realize?” 

Here goes nothing. This could either go great or you just lost your best friend. “I realized I’ve fallen in love with my best friend… you’re the one I’ve fallen in love with.” You couldn’t look at her, you were scared to see the look on her face.

If you did you would’ve seen the huge smile that formed on Natasha’s face. “I’ve fallen in love with my best friend too, I’ve fallen in love with (Y/N).”

Your head shot up, your eyes wide. “R-really?”

“Really.” Natasha chuckled. “For a while now I’ve been trying to give you hints that I have feelings for you.”

“Oh.” You blushed like crazy, Natasha thought it was adorable.

She looked at her hand that was still on top of yours, she moved it so she could linked her fingers with yours. “Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?” 

“I would love to.” You bit your lip again at the thought that you were going on a date with Natasha. You were so glad you told her how you felt, it was like a weight was lifted off shoulders.


End file.
